Lo que nos une
by Sukime-chan
Summary: Sukime es una ninja que empieza su nueva vida luego de un incidente en su antigua aldea, al llegar a Konoha ingresa al examen chunin y alli se reencuentra con un amigo de la infancia, por quien siente algo muy profundo. Este fic sigue la historia de la serie y el manga. GaaraxOCxDeidara


Hola! este es un fic DeidaraxOCxGaara, sigue la historia del manganime con obvias modificaciones al meter a mi personaje en la trama, ademas mezclo mis 2 personajes favoritos de la serie.

gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : La llegada**

Era un dia soleado y caluroso, una joven ninja caminaba por un sendero, de pronto se quedó inmovil al ver que a su paso se abrian unas puertas inmensas y al fondo se veian unas cabezas esculpidas que debian ser de los anteriores kages de la aldea. Habia llegado a Konoha, eso creia, recordando las palabras de su hermano Sasori...

_-Sabrás que es Konoha porque ellos ponen las cabezas de los kages esculpidas en las montañas, ademas en su entrada hay un simbolo arriba de las inmensas puertas de la aldea...- le dijo recordando._

_-Bien, estoy segura de que lo vere y no me perdere, pero ¿de verdad tengo q ir?- ella no parecia muy convencida._

_-No tienes otra opción, despues de lo que ocurrió, es tu futuro hermana, estoy seguro que estás preparada para enfrentar el examen, eres muy fuerte y podras hacerlo sola.- él la miró con determinacion._

_-Pero me gustaria quedarme más contigo, Sasori...¿estarás bien?_

_-No me preguntes eso, soy tu hermano mayor! ademas es lo que elegi para...- él miró el horizonte y no terminó la frase. Tenia el pelo corto y rojizo, vestía un traje de jounin un poco roto y sucio._

_-Apuesto que si me quedaba contigo, hubiera sido mucho mas fuerte!- reclamó ella._

_-Ni lo menciones! lo ultimo que quiero, es que mi hermana se relacione con esta gente, es mejor que no sepan que eres mi hermana!_

_-Bueno, entonces supongo que...¿te volveré a ver alguna vez?_

_-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que estarás a salvo, no dejare que ellos te hagan daño, y apuesto que seras muy fuerte en el futuro.-él le acarició el cabello y luego le sonrió para convencerla, pero ella solo le sonrió triste._

_No dejaré que te hagan daño, ninguno de ellos, te lo prometo._

Sukime volvió al presente, ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde aquella vez, se acercó a la entrada de la aldea, habian unos jounin que la miraban, ella se acercó y los oyó murmurar.

-Mm parece que es una rezagada del examen chunin.

-Si parece... ¿y viene sola?, muy extraño.

-Si..., lo mejor sera que avisemos al Hokage mientras le tomamos los datos.

-Claro, tal vez sea una espia…quien sabe.- miró uno extrañado a la joven.

Dicho esto, un jounin desapareció y Sukime se acercó donde el otro ninja que la miraba sospechosamente, ella no sabia que decir, nunca habia llegado a una aldea sola y estaba nerviosa.

-Hola..., ¿aun esta abierto el examen chunin?- pregunto timida.

-Si pero no creas que entraras tan fácilmente, ya va adelantado.

-Si, por eso tendre que hablar con el Hokage, de todas maneras yo...

-Primero que nada muestrame tu identificación, no cualquera entra a la aldea y pide ver al Hokage.-le dijo el ninja seriamente.

-Lo siento-ella abrió su pequeño bolso y extrajo un pequeño librito con su identificación. Se lo entregó al jounin.

Nombre: Sukime Arakawa  
Procedencia: Aldea oculta del bosque.  
Nivel: genin  
Edad: 14 años  
Elemento del chakra: fuego  
Especialización: ninjutsu  
Ninjutsu: 90%  
Taijutsu: 50%  
Genjutsu: 70%  
No pertenece a ningun clan.

Luego de leer la información el jounin miró a Sukime para comprobar su autenticidad con la tarjeta, y examinó la fotografia en la que aparecia; era una chica delgada, de estatura promedio, con el cabello color castaño hasta los codos, la piel blanca y sus ojos cafes que al reflejar la luz daban la impresión de volverse verdes. En su cabeza llevaba una bandana con un simbolo de un triangulo, vestía una camiseta celeste, una falda negra corta, debajo calzas negras y sandalias ninja negras. Entonces cuando la kunoichi le iba a preguntar algo, el otro jounin apareció de la nada y le dijo:

-Bueno, creo que te esperaban, puedes ver al Hokage, sigueme.- le dijo sorprendido el joven.

-Gracias-Sukime recuperó su identificación y luego siguió al joven mientras miraba la aldea con curiosidad.

-Vaya vaya...no sabia que eras de aquella aldea, eres valiente al venir, el Hokage ya me informó lo que ocurrió.

-Solo hice lo que me parecio correcto-le dijo ella aunque pensaba muy distinto ya que era lo unico que le quedaba por hacer.

Al llegar a la oficina donde el Tercer Hokage trabajaba, Sukime y el ninja entraron, y este se acercó a hablar con él. Conversaron entre murmullos hasta que el joven le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Hokage-sama ella es la kunoichi-dijo el joven presentandola, luego se quedó atras y asumió la posición de espera sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Sukime.

-Gracias Hayate; ¿asi que de la Aldea del bosque?…vaya vaya, hace tiempo que no veia alguien de ahí, de echo creía que ya habia desaparecido, por su cercania con la Aldea de la arena.

-Bueno yo...

-Por supuesto nos hemos enterado de lo que pasó hace algunas semanas…pero no te preocupes, Konoha nunca le dará la espalda a ninjas que quieran salir adelante.

-Gra-gracias

-Bien Sukime-dijo el anciano mirando de soslayo al documento con los datos de la chica que tenia sobre su mesón.-Dime, ¿cual es tu motivo para convertirte en chunin?-le preguntó.

-Me gustaria encontrar a mis padres-dijo ella sin pensarlo.-Mi hermano y yo escapamos de la aldea luego de lo que pasó, en un momento nos separamos porque nos perseguian entonces...- no supo que mas decir. A pesar de que habia mentido un poco se sentia triste y a la vez aliviada de poder contarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo y por todo lo que habia pasado este ultimo tiempo.

-Comprendo, no te preocupes.- le sonrió comprensivo. Ella le agradeció con la mirada.-Debes saber que el examen ya comenzó, asi que deberás rendir el primero tú sola, y luego si apruebas te llevaremos al segundo examen.

-Si señor.

-Pues ve allá, por favor Hayate, llevala con tu sabes quien.-le ordenó.

-Por supuesto, ¡Vamos!- Sukime le hizo una reverencia al Hokage y luego se marchó con él.

"Una sobreviviente de la aldea del bosque, es interesante, veamos si es cierto el duro entrenamiento que les daban, lo que ellos llamaban equilibrio" pensaba el anciano mientras miraba los antedecentes de la joven.

Hayate llevó a Sukime a la academia ninja, luego entraron a un salon donde estaba un hombre con cicatrices recogiendo unas hojas, Hayate se acercó a él y le habló al oido, el hombre asintió y luego Hayate le dijo a Sukime que todo estaba bien y que podia empezar, le sonrió y salió de la hombre se presentó como Ibiki y le explicó en que consistia el examen.

Debía contestar unas preguntas en una prueba escrita, estas tenian puntos y por cada respuesta incorrecta se le restaba un punto. Sukime no se sorprendió y comenzó a realizarlas mientras el ninja la observaba. Al cabo de un rato, captó su atención:

-¿Ya has terminado? Sabes que si tienes menos de 5 puntos no pasarás este examen.

-Pues creo que si.-habia contestado solo 7 de ellas y cuando Ibiki mencionó lo de los cinco puntos se puso nerviosa. ¿Y si fallaba? Sus conocimientos no eran muy amplios, pero ya no habia vuelta atrás asi que se la entregó y espero su resultado.

-Mmm, parece que esta bien- exclamó él. Sukime suspiró de alivio.-Pero esto no importa, no tienes suficientes puntos para pasar el examen, asi que deberás responder una ultima pregunta, pero escuchame bien niña, si respondes mal esta, te iras de Konoha, no puedo aprobarte.-dijo enfadado.

Sukime se estremeció y entonces tuvo miedo. Miedo al fracaso, miedo a la soledad y a que todo su futuro se iria al suelo, ¿que haria?

"Sasori ¿que hago? si hubiera ido contigo, esto no importaria" pensaba apretando los dientes. Ella no dejó que sus emociones la dominaran y seriamente tomó una desicion.

-Lo haré.

-Pero si no respondes bien, no podrás volver a rendir el examen.

-Lo sé, no importa.-dijo ella un poco cohibida.

-Entonces ¿estas preparada?- le sonrió malvadamente.

Estaba decidido. Si no pasaba, se iria de la aldea y buscaria a su hermano, entonces no podria de pronto, el rostro de sus padres mirandola orgullosa cuando por fin se graduó de la academia años atrás, la invadió y desechó todo pensamiento que intentarlo, lo haria por ellos, por su hermano, por si misma. Si no lo intentaba no podía juzgar como le fuese a ir. No seria una cobarde y se enfrentaria. Eso le dió el valor necesario para responderle a Ibiki.

-¿Ehhh? ¿tienes miedo al fracaso?- la escrutó con sus ojos serios.

-Tengo mas miedo de no intertarlo.-dijo ella.-Estaba pensando en retirarme, pero me di cuenta que si no hago esto, habré decepcionado no solo a mi familia sino que habré fallado como persona, como la ninja que quiero ser, este es el camino que he elegido asi que sea lo que sea yo lo enfrentaré. 

-Mm, en ese caso...-Ibiki comenzó a acercarse a ella intimidante. -No tengo más alternativa que eaprobarte.-le dijo y esbozó una sonrisa chueca.

-¿Ehhh? Pero, la pregunta y...- desconcertacion maxima de parte de la chica.

-Este examen tenia un significado distinto al que te he echo, se supone que probara otras habilidades ninjas, pero creo que ha funcionado bien en tu caso, creo que serias dificil de torturar.- Le dijo el examinador. Sukime algo confundida y temerosa ante tal comentario salió del lugar rapidamente. Afuera, Hayate miraba el techo distraido, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó con su rostro impasible.

-Eso creo- le respondio apenas sonrió y luego la condujo al lugar de la segunda prueba.

"¿Que demonios fue eso? ¿que intentaba probar?"

Luego de caminar harto , el ninja y ella llegaron a la cercania de un bosque y alli vió a muchos ninja agrupados, tambien a una joven examinadora y otros jounin, Hayate se acercó a la joven mientras Sukime esperaba.

-Anko, tenemos una nueva ninja que debe unirse al examen ahora.

-¿Qué? ¡pero si ya estoy llena! Eh bueno digo…¿otro mas? ¿Otro equipo?- preguntó la joven desconcertada.

-Bueno en realidad...es solo ella-dirigió la mirada a Sukime que esperaba a unos metros.

-¿Eh? Esta bien, hare algo al respecto-ella miró a Sukime escrutadoramente.

Hayate se acercó a la kunoichi y le explicó que ella era la examinadora, y desde ahora estaria a su cargo, luego le deseó suerte y se esfumó. Sukime se sintió agradecida por el gesto, poco a poco la aldea le iba gustando. Tal vez todo iría bien...

-¿Asi que eres nueva en la aldea?-Anko se habia acercado a ella. Sukime dió un salto.

-Vengo a dar el examen chunin, lamento llegar tarde yo...tuve problemas.

-Está bien, Hayate me comunicó tu situacion pero no puedo dejar que pases el examen sola como el primero, esto será un problema-dijo Anko y luego se quedó en silencio pensando.-Tendré que ponerte en un equipo pero quizas nadie quiera unirse a ti, asi que debes estar preparada.

-Lo estaré, no hay problema. le respondió y miró curiosa a los ninja. Hace tiempo que no interactuaba con ninjas de su edad, el pasado con su antiguo equipo de la aldea estaba muy lejano, por lo que tener este tipo de experiencias la llenaban.

La joven se alejó de Sukime y se dirigió a la multitud de ninjas que estaban expectantes e impacientes por empezar, un chico rubio con un traje naranjo-azul se adelantó y le gritó:

-¿Cuando comenzara el examen? ¡Estoy aburridoo!

-¡Ahh ya callate Naruto! Escuchen, ¡Tengo algo que decirles! una nueva genin se unirá a ustedes, viene sola asi que espero la quieran aceptar en un equipo ya que no puedo ponerla sola, de lo contrario tendré que cambiar las reglas del examen.

Los ninjas comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y miraban furtivamente a Sukime, quien también recorria con sus ojos a cada uno de ellos, esperanzada en que la eligieran. Primero vio a un grupo donde habia un chico con un perro…

Equipo 8

Kiba:Mm no lo sé, parece fuerte pero no sabemos si es de confiar, ¿Que opinan?  
Shino: Pues, podria tener grandes habilidades escondidas, su jutsu puede ser poderoso como también ser una completa inútil, no estoy diciendo que lo sea, ademas puede ser una espia o enemigo...  
Kiba: ¡Shino! Habla como la gente de una vez, y tu Hinata ¿que opinas?  
Hinata: Ella parece fuerte...tal vez nos haria bien tener a alguien más.  
Kiba: Ya lo creo.  
Shino: Mm bien, si así lo quieren podriamos elegirla.

Equipo 10

Ino: ¿Una chica? No lo sé… ¿Algo que decir ustedes dos? ¡Chouji deja de comer!  
Chouji: Auch... *comiendo*... me da igual...*comiendo*  
Shikamaru: Las chicas son problematicas.  
Ino: ¡Que significa eso!

Equipo de Gai-sensei

Rock lee: Una chica, y se ve muy joven y lleva de vitalidad, creo que seria bueno si...  
Tenten: Lee, silencio.  
Neji: No creo que sea bueno, interferiria en nuestras estrategias.  
Rock lee: Pero piensa Neji, mas ninjas mas probabilidades de ganar.  
Neji: Ni siquiera sabemos de que va la prueba.  
Tenten: Ya lo oiste.

Equipo 7:

Naruto: ¡Woooahh! una chica de otra aldea, ¡deberiamos integrarla!  
Sakura: No estoy segura…parece fuerte, ¿tu que opinas Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Mmm.  
Naruto: Di algo de una vez. Yo opino que se nos una.  
Sakura: Yo tambien creo que seria bueno, ¿o no Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Bien.

Equipo de Suna:

Temari: ¿Que les parece? Una chica valiente viene sola al examen, jejeje.  
Kankuro: No creo que sea buena idea reclutarla teniendo a...ya sabes.  
Temari: ¿Que dices hermano? Gaara no haria nada a…  
Kankuro: Es por la seguridad de todos.  
Temari: No lo creo, ¿Tu que opinas Gaara?  
Gaara: ...  
Kankuro: ¡Lo ves!  
Temari: Ella se ve interesante.  
Gaara: Ella debe unirse.  
Kankuro y temari: ¿De verdad?  
Gaara: ...

Luego d un rato Sukime los habia observado a todos, pero no los distinguia bien, todos parecian fuertes e interesantes, se preguntaba si alguien la querría con ellos. Entonces Anko preguntó:

-Bien, ya ha pasado un rato ¿Alguien acepta a Sukime en su equipo?- preguntó.

-¡Con nosotros!-dijo un chico con capucha negra y marcas en su cara.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó Naruto.

-Los chicos de la arena ¿eh?- dijo Kiba.

-Mm interesante, me pregunto si sera de ayuda.-murmuro Neji.

Luego Anko le palmeó la espalda un poco fuerte para que espabilara, asi que Sukime caminó hacia el grupo que la habia escogido, entonces lo vio…(!)

_El._

No podia ser cierto, era demasiada coincidencia que ahora se reencontraran, habia pasado mucho tiempo...más de 10 años, aun asi, Sukime lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Aquel dia en que lo conoció.

Ese chico con aquella mirada triste.

_El._

Hace tiempo.

_-¡No vayan muy lejos!, Sasori cuida a tu hermana- gritó una mujer mientras un chico de cabello rojo oscuro perseguia a una pequeña de unos 5 años._

_-Ya escuchaste, ven aca-le dijo el chico cuando la atrapó. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró con sus grandes ojos pardos._

_-¡Quiero ir a jugar ahi!- le indicó con su manito una plaza con juegos, él asintió diciendole que la vigilaria de lejos, asi que feliz partió hacia una plaza directo a los columpios. Su hermano la vigilaba con la mirada mientras sus padres compraban viveres para su aldea, a menudo tenian que ir a esa aldea, ya que era más grande que donde vivian y ademas les quedaba cerca. Hablaban de la gran aldea de Suna. El hermano de Sukime, Sasori, analizó la situación y se dió la vuelta caminando hacia las tiendas. Tenia 15 años y era chunnin de Suna._

_Sukime se subió al columpio y comenzó a balancearse, luego miró a los chicos que habian, estaban jugando con una pelota; de pronto, un niño pelirrojo se acercó al lugar y los otros niños corrieron, como si los asustase aquel chico; el que tenia la pelota la lanzó lejos, huyendo y avanzó justo hacia donde estaba Sukime, el chico pelirrojo se acercó lentamente hacia ella para cogerla, pero Sukime se adelantó._

_Se levantó del columpio y la tomó entre sus brazos, luego el chico se acercó a ella y la miró con unos profundos ojos verdes agua. Era del mismo porte que ella, su cabello estaba alborotado y su piel era blanca, parecia triste._

_-¿Jugamos?- le preguntó Sukime. El chico la miró sorpresivo y luego le dijo:_

_-No te importa...¿No te doy miedo?_

_-¡Que cosas dices! Por qué habria de tenerte miedo, pareces amable- le sonrié ella._

_-Gracias- el niño se sonrojó._

_-Me llamo Sukime ¿y tú?_

_-Gaara._

Como si hubiera sido ayer.

Sukime miro detenidamente al grupo que la habia elegido, primero al chico algo mayor que habia alzado la voz: tenia una especie de cofre extraño en su espalda, seguro escondia algo ahí y vestía de negro, luego una chica rubia que parecia astuta y alegre y por ultimo estaba _él._

Sukime lo reconoció al instante y su corazón se agitó cuando lo vio de cerca, estaba algo cambiado, pero su mirada era la misma: mitad tristeza, mitad furia, su cabello estaba un poco más corto y era de un rojo profundo, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel palida. Tenia los brazos cruzados, en su espalda llevaba una calabaza y al lado izquiero de su frente un tatuaje en el que ponia la palabra amor.

-Bienvenida, bueno yo soy Temari, ¿Sukime no?- preguntó la joven rubia y la aludida asintió.

-Espero nos llevemos bien, yo soy Kankuro- la saludó el chico.

-Y él es nuestro hermano... Gaara.- aclaró Temari mirandolo, Gaara subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sukime, la cual se sonrojó y luego bajó la mirada.

"¡Es Gaara! dudo que se acuerde de mi pero yo...yo nunca podria olvidarlo" pensó Sukime tratando de contener sus emociones repentinas. Pero entonces, un pito los sacó de su conversación.

-¡Bien muchachos, ya es hora, vamos a comenzar el examen!- exclamó Anko.

-Ya era hora.-murmuraron algunos.

Entonces la joven les explicó de que se trataba el examen, se les entregaria un pergamino al azar que tenian que proteger (cielo o tierra) y conseguir el otro que no tenian. Solo eso, y luego ir a la base que estaba en medio del bosque y esperar.

-¿Bien comprendieron?

-¡Siii!- dijeron todos.

-Entonces vengan para entregarles los pergaminos, uno de cada equipo.- dijo Anko.

-Bien, yo iré.- se ofreció Kankuro.

Sukime se quedo pensativa y trato de no encontrar su mirada con la de Gaara, pero él la miraba, lo presentia, entonces tambien decidió increparlo cuando lo su hermana mayor le habló.

-Y dime Sukime, ¿De que aldea eres? no conosco ese simbolo en tu bandana.

-Pues, soy de la aldea escondida en el bosque.

-Ah, esa aldea pequeña que esta cerca de casa (Suna) dicen que es casi imposible entrar, aun asi...¡espera un momento! ¿No es esa aldea que fué asaltada por unos bandidos hace algunas sem...?- ella no terminó la frase, ya que su hermano volvió con el pergamino del cielo y ya todos se preparaban para comenzar.

-Bien, desde ahora tienen hasta el atardecer para conseguir el pergamino y llegar a la base. ¡Comienza el examen!-dijo Anko y luego, las puertas del conocido "Bosque de la muerte"se abrieron.

Los ninja se aproximaron a la entrada y se dispersaron por su cuenta.

La prueba habia comenzado.

continuará...

* * *

nota: en el original creo que eran 5 dias para la prueba, pero es demasiado xd

gracias por leer!


End file.
